


Sinking in a bottomless well

by GivemeanID



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chakra is a poison, Multi, Please Send Help, Tobirama is a crafty scientist, Voyeurism, What have done, i think i'm going to hell, non-sexual biting, who might have a strong biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: Chakra is a blessing in times of war and a curse in times of peace.Fortunately for Konoha, they have Tobirama Senju.





	Sinking in a bottomless well

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, people produce chakra continuously and the only way to get rid of the excess energy is through battle or training. If you don't use it, it will increase till you feel like you are burning from the inside out. Chakra overdose is a litteral thing and it's dreaded among ninja cause people tend to go berserk.
> 
> Tobirama found a way to prevent that. It works a little like Karin, except in reverse. When people bite him, he takes their excess chakra and stock it, a little bit like for Tsunade seal.
> 
> Now all of this is just an excuse to write about Tobi being wrecked by the Uchiha ^^
> 
> So today on "How to write the most sexual thing possible without putting any actual sex in it" have this absolute piece of filth :D

Chakra was a blessing in times of war and a curse in times of peace. Of course, one can always spar or go on missions to work out the excess energy.

But it can only work so long.

No, only continuous battle worked to discard the excess chakra and not go crazy from the burning in their guts.

This was why Madara had been wary when Hashirama was proposing peace. How could a man who produced so much chakra bear living in times of peace ?

In the end, he accepted to try. The village was founded, and the Uchiha stayed on their guards for when the Senju leader would finally loose it.

They waited and waited.

But nothing happened.

Hashirama stayed the same happy and bumbly idiot. And Madara didn't understant how the fuck he did that! His friend's chakra levels were high - as always - but they were not increasing.

Nonplussed, Madara examined the other Senju. Their chakra levels were staying still, unlike those of the Uchiha, which were slowly but steadily increasing.

Madara was tying himself into knots over this.

The Senju had figured out a trick not to go crazy from chakra overdose.

But the Uchiha had no idea what it could be!

*********************************

Hashirama's chakra levels were increasing. A lot. His friend was reading a petition and seemed twitchy and angry. And Madara was waiting with batted breath for the moment his friend would loose it.

Until Tobirama entered the office with a pile of scrolls in his arms, put said scrolls on Madara's desk without care - despite the Uchiha angry scowl - then sat on his brother's desk and with a roll of his eyes put his wrist under his brother's nose. Hashirama squealed, let go of the petition and bit down on his brother's wrist. Madara choked. Hashirama's chakra levels were depleting quicly until they were back to normal. Only then Hashirama let go of his brother's wrist. He immediatly healed the bite.

Tobirama's chakra levels hadn't move an inch.

Madara was flabbergasted and presented a stricking ressemblance with a fish out of the water.

\- What the fuck ?

Hashirama met his eyes.

\- Oh Madara ! Do you need some help too ?!  
\- What.  
\- Tobi ! Can you help Madara please ?! He's been testy these last weeks !  
\- What.

Tobirama rolled his eyes and stepped towards Madara, before putting his barely healed wrist under the Uchiha's nose. Madara looked at him like the Senju just sprouted a second head.

\- Bite down, Uchiha, Tobirama sighed, you look like you need it.

A little light-headed, Madara did as he was told and bit the white wrist.

Immediatly, he felt like all the excess chakra and the subsequent tension he had accumulated these last weeks left his body. When he felt his chakra levels were back to normal, he let go and sagged in his chair, sated.

\- Feeling good ? Hashirama smiled.  
\- Fuck yes, Madara groaned, groggy.  
\- See ?! I told you so !

Tobirama snorted at his brother's antics and gave him his wrist to be healed. Hashirama did so while blubbering about how smart his cute little brother was. Tobirama might have swatted him over the head at the word cute.

\- How did you do that ? Madara asked.  
\- Oh, Tobirama said, I absorb your chakra through your bite then I seal it.  
\- Where ? Your chakra levels didn't waver an inch.  
\- Well, I pass you the technicalities but I created a well inside of me. When I absord your chakra, I lead it in the well and stock it here.

Madara scrunched his nose, impressed. He grasped the basics, but what Tobirama described necessitated such a precise chakra control it was mindblowing the albino could do it just like that.

\- You've been doing that for the Senju, no? For how long ?  
\- Hum ? Oh... years, I think...

Madara fell off his chair.

******************************

Days later, Madara though about this conversation, while he looked at Izuna and Hikaku snapping at each other because of something stupid. His clan's mates were becoming testy because of their excess energy. They were working so hard to make this village work but their biology didn't agree with them.

Dammit!

Which was the exact reason Madara was now stalking determinedly to Tobirama's office. He entered without knocking. The albino sent him an unimpressed gaze.

\- How much can you take, Senju ? Madara asked.  
\- I beg your pardon ?  
\- What you did for me and Hashirama the other day, how much can you take ?  
\- To be entirely honest with you Uchiha, I have no idea. A lot, probably.  
\- If I asked you to... help my entire clan, could you do it ?

Tobirama hummed, then pouted.

\- Yes, I can try. I suppose the Uchiha might become twitchy after so long without a real battle.  
\- Kinda, yeah...  
\- Very well... Go gather your clan, I'll inform Hashirama.  
\- Ooo... kay... see you later then ?  
\- Indeed.

*******************************

Two hours later, Madara found himself sitting seiza in the meeting room of the Nakano temple, Tobirama sitting next to him, seemingly disinterested, with all the Uchiha warriors in front of them, sending dirty glares to the Senju.

Madara finished his explanations and Izuna snorted.

\- You want us to bite the White Demon ?! Hell, I would have done it even if it didn't help with chakra overdose!

Madara pinched his brows. His brother was an idiot.

\- Are you gonna do it or not ? ! he bit back.  
\- Oh, I'm gonna do it ! With the utmost pleasure ! 

There were cheers and hoots among the Uchiha. The Senju sent them a blasé look.

Madara sighed.

\- Okay, he groaned, already tired with his clan's antics, so get in line and wait for your... Senju, what are you doing ?!

Tobirama had stood up, discarded his yukata and was currently in the process of removing his mesh shirt. Izuna's eyes crossed and several Sharingan flickered on. And damn, the Senju was built like a fucking god !

\- I am stripping, the Senju said, as if getting naked in front of a bunch of former ennemies was the most natural thing to do.  
\- I can see that ! Madara said, a little hysterical because... abs. Why are you stripping ?!  
\- Think, Uchiha. There are hundreds of you. If I take them one by one, we'll never see the end of it. So I am stripping. The more skin I show, the more places they can bite me, the more people I can take at the same time. Simple math, he said while getting rid of his pants.

He folded his clothes, put them on the floor next to Madara, and sat in seiza again, in nothing but his underwear. Half the Uchiha were bright red, the other half were discreetly pinching themselves. Tobirama was completely oblivious to the effect he just produced.

\- Can we get down to business ? he said acidly, I don't have all day.

Izuna broke out of the trance the sight of his rival's pectorals put him in and scrambled to his feet. He stepped in front of Tobirama.

\- I hope it's worth it, Senju, he snarled.

Madara almost facepalmed. Typically Izuna to antagonize the person trying to help them.

Tobirama smirked.

\- Why don't you come and try it ?

Izuna growled, knelt in front of Tobirama before groabbing his shoulders and violently biting his neck. The Senju stiffened, then relaxed. A minute later, Izuna sagged against him, giggling like an idiot.

\- Hum... Izuna, Hikaku asked, how do you feel ?  
\- High, Izuna answered, chuckling.

He stood up swaying, a dopey smile on his face.

\- Guys, this is totally worth it.

Then he fell on Madara, snoring. Tobirama let out a surprised laugh.

\- Wow, he really needed it.

Izuna little show seemed to convince the rest of the clan. Seven men stood up and stepped to reach Tobirama. Two of them bit his neck, one caugh his right wrist and bit down. Another attacked his biceps, another his shoulder. The same was going on on his left side. In less than one minute, the seven men rolled on the floor, humming. This was like a signal.

A man and a woman reached forward to catch the Senju by the wrists, and pulled him inside the crowd of Uchiha. Tobirama ended up with his back plastered against a Uchiha front, who bit down where shoulder meet neck. Several others bit down on his arms, some latched on his ribs, others on his abs. Madara gulped, feeling hot. Several others were atacking his tights and his calves.

The Senju's brows were knitted in a pained scowl, and he was breathing through his nose.

Madara was ashamed to say he might be a little hard, just from watching Tobirama get passed around his clan's men like a doll. Two of them rolled the Senju on his front and bit on the whit skin of his shoulder blades. At least ten other Uchiha descended on the white back like hawks on their prey. Another sank her teeth in the hollow of his knee and Tobirama keened. Madara bit back a moan.

It lasted for gods knew how long. In the end, Tobirama was left panting on the floor, covered in purple bitemarks and saliva and Madara felt ready to burst.

Most of his clan's mates were sleeping or lying relaxed on the floor, like Izuna, who was drooling on his brother's pants.

Madara pushed Izuna on the floor and stood up before striding to Tobirama. The churning in his guts became intolerable. He knelt next the panting Senju, caught his wrist, forced his arm behind his head and bit down on the exposed skin of his underarm.

Tobirama howled and convulsed. His eyes rolled in his skull and he fainted.

Madara might have come on the spot.

He was not gonna say it, though.

**Author's Note:**

> First ninja war, Kumo attacks Konoha.
> 
> On the battlefield, Tobirama sighs, rolls his eyes, reachs into the formidable well of chakra he has accumulated over the years and send them a tsunami to the face.  
> Half the Uchiha propose on the spot. (The other half have fainted because damn! that's so hot!)


End file.
